The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Duece
by Laurie-Lasagna
Summary: Finally, the sequel. Bosco said that NO ONE messes with his baby sister. But what happens when someone does? Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 11!
1. Default Chapter

The Boscorelli Bloodline - Part Duece

Summary: Angst/Drama/Romance

Bosco always said that NO ONE messes with his baby sister. What happens when someone does?

Rating - PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I don't own jack! We all know this! I do claim all rights to MY characters, being the awesome Max and Tommy, and their little crew of friends!

A/N: Here we go again! My muse finally returned from it's VERY long vacation. Sequel to the first one, PLEASE r/r. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 1

Early in the morning hours of what would be another scorching July day, the streets of Manhattan were already crawling. From Little Italy to Hell's Kitchen, people were already out, starting their daily routines. The tourists were up early too, snapping pictures of everything in sight. Even pigeons made great photos too, apparently.

No complaints were heard about it from Bosco though. Perfectly content with the blistering heat, he continued his morning jog. He did however, shake his head and question the stupidity of some people. Especially those who were dodging traffic to get the best picture possible of the Empire State Building.

"They sell better pictures on postcards at the corner stores you jag off!" He shouted, watching a guy get honked at by a bus.

A few things normally ran though Bosco's head while he jogged. Most prominently the fact that he had almost died two years prior. It wasn't a deep dwelled upon fact or anything. Just one that wouldn't be forgotten.

Bosco stopped jogging in front of an apartment complex. He smirked seeing his sister's car in the parking lot. A devious smile stretched across his face at the thought of going up there and waking her up. Oh, how pissed she would be. Of course, Bosco's plan would work…if the apartment wasn't Tommy's. Yeah. Bad idea Boz, keep jogging.

Inside the apartment, buried deep in Tommy's arms, Max Boscorelli lay sleeping soundly. Both of them had just returned to Tommy's after an overnight shift. Neither of them would be waking up anytime soon either.

They did wake up however, around three that afternoon. After a late breakfast and some TV time, Max gathered up her things to head home.

"What time are we meeting everyone at Haggerty's tonight?" Tommy asked, walking her to the front door.

"11:30." She smiled, giving him a kiss.

He smiled the taste of her lips on his, "I love you."

"I love you too." 


	2. He's Back

The Boscorelli Bloodline - Part Duece

Summary: Angst/Drama/Romance

Bosco always said that NO ONE messes with his baby sister. What happens when someone does?

Rating - PG-13 (for now)

Disclaimer: I don't own jack! We all know this! I do claim all rights to MY characters, being the awesome Max and Tommy, and their little crew of friends!

A/N: Ok, just so you know I'm not a -total- slacker, I swear! Lack of time and patience is all! Thanks for the reviews, and here's some more fun for ya!

Chapter 2 He's back

"What's going on?" Bridgette asked, after Max walked into their apartment.

"I'm still SO tired," Max yawned, "What about you?"

She flipped to another channel on the TV before answering, "Absolutely nothing until I have to go to work."

"Nice."

"Hey, since you have off tomorrow, Lexi wants to know if you'll sit for her."

Max smiled, "Of course I will."

Bridgette flipped to another channel and sighed watching Spongebob dancing on the screen, "How's Tommy?"

"He's good." She smiled, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Real good, I'm sure." Bridgette teased.

"Hush up."

Then came the shouting, which made both girls nearly jump out of their skin. They shared a look of confusion and slight panic, before taking off for the door.

"Let me see my kid!" Was heard clearly, as Max put her hand on the doorknob. She flung open the door, and the color sucked right out of her face.

"Oh what the hell do you want!" Steve shouted at Max.

Steve -Lexi's ex boyfriend Steve-. Steve who bailed the split second that he found out she was pregnant.

"Get lost Steve! What are you nuts!" Max shouted, getting right in his face.

"Screw off and mind your own business!" He shot back.

"I'm more of a parent to that little girl than you are, and it is my business so go piss up a rope!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my kid!"

"She's NOT your kid anymore Steve, you gave up that right when you bailed 3 years ago!" Lexi cried.

"Bridgette call my brother," Max said to her friend, before looking back up at Steve, "Yeah remember him? The pistol happy cop brother I have!"

Bridgette ran back into the apartment and did so, before coming right back out while they still argued, "He'll be here in 5, so get the hell out of here Steve!"

Steve would have called their bluff if he didn't hear the sirens coming closer, "This isn't over." He growled at Lexi, before running down the hall for the steps.

"WRONG!" Max shouted at him, as he disappeared into the stairwell.

"Oh…my God…" Lexi whispered, bringing her hands up to her face.

"What the hell is going on!" Max asked.

"He just showed up, wanting to see the baby!" She cried.

"Jesus." Bridgette said, rubbing her forehead and trying to calm her own shakes.

The girls' elderly neighbor, Ms. Campbell opened her door and walked over, "Just relax sweetheart, he's gone," she said, giving Lexi's arm a squeeze, "I saw the whole thing, and I'll tell the police."

Lexi continued crying but managed to nod at her neighbor. Then came the explosion that could only be one person….Bosco.

"What the hell's going on!" He exclaimed, running down the hall with Faith right behind him.

"Steve was just here!" Max replied, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Steve!" Faith exclaimed.

"Steve! What in the hell did he want!" Bosco asked, not even comprehending the situation.

"To take Maddy!" Lexi cried, while Ms. Campbell rubbed her arm.

"He wouldn't leave so we called you." Max said.

"Steve! Stupid Steve! What….after 3 years he shows up?" Bosco asked.

Max could have smacked Bosco, "Yeah, apparently he didn't get my telepathic message to go commit suicide."

Bosco gave his sister the "I'll smack you back." look then asked, "Where's Madison?"

"Out with Wendie." Lexi replied.

Bosco's eyes widened, "Call her, and get her back here now."

TBC J


	3. A Brother on a Mission

The Boscorelli Bloodline - Part Duece

A/N: Look! This update didn't take that long this time! This chapter is a little boring and I apologize! The good stuff is coming I promise! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! Thanks to, CCA, Both Jess' and Annie for kicking me through this hehe!

Chapter 3 A brother on a mission

Madison Marie Daniels sat on her playschool tike bike in the middle of Aunt Max's living room. Crashing into whatever she found necessary, and giggling afterwards, she wasn't really paying attention to the intense conversations going on around her. Her mom and Aunt Wendie were sitting on the couch talking to Faith. Uncle Bosco was on the phone, and scribbling onto a pad of paper, while Aunt Bridgette was trying to keep Aunt Max from being even more wound up. Madison crashed into one of the cabinets and giggled some more, then took off in another direction

Bosco leaned back in the chair and growled a little, tapping the pen onto the table.

"What?" Max asked.

"Connor's got me on hold." He replied.

"Our Connor?" Max asked.

Bosco could have smacked her, "No, the one that the alien's dropped off."

Max folded her arms and sighed. The Connor they were talking about was Detective Connor Wilcox. He had just transferred to the 5-5 from Los Angeles a couple months back. Within that time, he had become very close friends with Bosco, along with many others at Camelot.

Madison stopped her bike, and looked around at everyone for a minute. She could see that Uncle Bosco was looking rather unhappy, so she made him her target. Jumping off the bike, she took off full speed towards him, then clung to his leg, "Unckie Bozzzz!"

Bosco balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder, then scooped Madison up into his lap. She smiled, satisfied that she was now getting the attention she wanted.

"Yeah I'm here," Bosco said into the phone. He had nearly jumped when Connor got back on the line, "Uh huh, 602 47th? Yeah, ok. I'll send her down to the house. Thanks Man."

He clicked off his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and slid Madison down onto the floor in almost one motion, "Ok look," he started, "I had Connor run his name through the system, and he's in there for a DWI, so we have his address. Lexi get down to the station, Connor's waiting for you, he'll help you with the restraining order ok?"

"Can I go with her?" Wendie asked.

"Of course." Faith replied.

"The rest of you guys, stay here, don't leave until I call you. And if you even THINK he's back, call us, ok?" Bosco instructed.

The girls nodded, and with that, Bosco tore out of the apartment with Faith on his heels.

"So much for work." Bridgette said, grabbing up her phone to call her boss.

Lexi blinked, "Max…What do you think he's going to do?"

"Lex…how long have you known us?" Max asked.

"I was hoping you were going to say that." Lexi replied.

Wendie smirked a little, "If Bosco has his way, Steve won't have ANY more kids running around this city."

"Bosco hold up!" Faith said, following him up the apartment stairs, a flight behind, "Bosco!"

He stopped, and looked at her over the railing, "What?"

"Don't barge in there and shove your fist down his throat first thing ok?" She said, catching up with him.

"Ok, fine," Bosco replied, starting up again, "I'll put a bullet in his ass and THEN shove my fist down his throat, ok?"

"Bosco!" Faith called giving chase, "Ok, ya know what? Screw it. Knock his head off."

Bosco stormed down the hallway of the fourth floor, scanning the room numbers, then stopped in front of one, "Hello 7D," he said, before banging on the door, "OPEN UP!"

There was no answer at first, and Bosco continued to pound on the door until a voice was heard, "Who's there!"

"NYPD! OPEN THE DOOR!" Faith shouted.

The locks clicked, and the door opened halfway, "What do you want?"

Bosco was annoyed, seeing Steve's face again after what he had done years before, "Oh you know EXACTLY what we're here for pal," he started, shoving him into his apartment, "Let's chat, asshole."

Steve stumbled a little from Bosco's force, but regained himself once he was into the living room, "What do you want!"

"Ok, let's get this straight RIGHT NOW. Stay the hell away from those girls and stay away from the baby. You got it!" Bosco shouted straight into Steve's face.

"I just wanted to see my kid," He replied, "I went over there to talk to Lexi and she freaked out."

"You expected her NOT to!" Bosco asked.

"Look man, I grew up, I want to see her."

"Then get a lawyer." Faith replied. By looking around at the shit hole of an apartment Steve was living in, she knew he wouldn't be able to afford one.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Steve shot to her.

"Look ass," Bosco said, getting right in his face, "I'm telling you now. Stay away from them. They have a restraining order, and if you so much as BREATHE over that line I'll be right there to lock you away."

Steve stood there for a minute, then put his hands up, "Fine, done."

As they left the apartment, Bosco was still steaming. When they hit the bottom floor, he saw the mailbox for Steve's apartment. Pulling out his nightstick, he jammed it into the lock until it caved in and the box popped open, "Take that asshole."

Faith blinked, "You feel better now!"

"Yeah, actually I do."

When Max's cell phone rang, she almost dropped it onto the floor before being able to answer it, "What happened?"

"Breathe," Bosco replied, "He won't be bothering you guys anymore."

Max let out a sigh of relief, then gave Bridgette a small smile before asking her brother, "What did you do?"

"Took care of it."

"What was he thinking!"

"He wasn't, Max. Come on." Bosco replied.

"Well, duh!"

"What what!" Bridgette asked, tugging on Max's arm.

Max swatted her away while she listened to Bosco's explanation, nodding along.

After she ended the call, Bridgette was practically on top of her, "Well!"

"They told him that he has no rights being here and that if he really wants to see the baby he needs a lawyer. He said that his apartment is an absolute dump, so there's no way of him affording a lawyer. My brother told him about the restraining order, and that if he even thinks about….well you know the rest."

She nodded, then flopped onto the couch, "Thank God that's over."

"Yeah, no shit." Max replied, sitting down next to her.

"Where's the baby?" Bridgette asked.

"In my room sleeping, remember?" Max answered, giving her best friend a strange look.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't get all paranoid on me, ok?"

"I'll work on that."

Hours later, the girls were over at Lexi and Wendie's. Lexi was still reading over the restraining order for the 100th time, at least.

"Why not put a copy of it all over the place?" Max said, "That way you just have to look around, instead of jumping up to find it all the time."

Lexi glared, "Ass."

"EARS." Max replied, looking towards Madison.

Lexi rolled her eyes, she was too wound to care at that point.

"Lex just try and relax," Wendie said, "Bosco took care of it, it's fine."

She put the paper down on the counter and sighed, "Yeah."

Madison was down for the count at 11, when Bosco called to check on the girls.

"Are you and Bridgette still coming out tonight?" He asked.

"Uh," Max replied, looking at Lexi, "I think we're gonna stay here."

"NO WAY!" Lexi exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "They're coming Bosco." She said into the phone.

"Lex!" Bridgette said.

"What?" Lexi replied, "Danny's on his way over here to stay with us, and you two have plans tonight. There's no point in you guys staying home, it doesn't make a difference if there's two or four of us here being all paranoid."

Max blinked, then spoke into the phone, "I'll see ya there Boz."


	4. The Hard Part

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'd like to start by saying, you guys ROCK. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! You guys crack me up with some of them! Anyway, here's another chapter for you, I hope you guys like it as much as the other ones! I hope you guys like Connor, although there's not too much about him quite yet. **Just so you know, he looks like Mark Paul Gosselaar from NYPD Blue.** And if you guys don't like him, I can always kill him or something. Hehe, just kidding! I'm going back to watching the Orioles Game now!

Thanks to: Both Jess', Cody and Annie, for continually dealing with me screaming, "I'M STUCK PLEASE HELP ME!"

**Chapter 4 - The Hard Part**

"Twice as hard….as it was the first time…I said goodbye….Twice as hard…." played through Haggerty's, while Tommy sat with the guys, checking his watch every couple of minutes. After he'd look up from his watch, his eyes would go to the door, then back to the table where he sat. His nerves were a little shot, not only because of the incident with Steve that day, but because of a certain plan he had for that evening. Finally the door opened, and Max popped in with Bridgette. He let out a sigh of relief and watched her walk over to her brother at the bar.

"Hey hey." Max smiled to Bosco, giving him a hug, with Bridgette behind her.

"Everything cool?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"We owe you one Bosco." Bridgette said.

Bosco shrugged, "Anytime I get to show off my authority at anyone who messes with you guys is just a bonus to my day."

"Anything to boost that ego." Max smirked.

"Ah-hem." Came a voice from next to them.

Max turned her head to see Connor sitting there, with a sarcastic look on his face.

She laughed, then slid over and gave him a hug, "We definitely owe you a few drinks for helping us out."

"For real." Bridgette added.

Connor smiled a little, "Anything for Bosco's sister. You know how it goes."

"Thanks Connor," Max replied sincerely, "And I seriously owe you some beer."

He chuckled, and ran his hand over his short hair, "I'll think about it."

"Think hard."

Connor smiled, then motioned towards the table of FDNY, "I think your goons are awaiting you."

"I suppose." Max giggled.

Bridgette interlocked elbows with Max, and they both started over for the table, "Dude, I want my dad to carry a gun."

"Why? He carries an axe."

"Not the same."

"Same concept though. Someone does something wrong to you, they get run over by the engine." Max replied.

Bridgette giggled, "True."

When the girls were close enough to the table, Tommy stood up and snatched Max before she could even say hi to anyone.

"Hey there." She smirked. Two years later and the butterflies still took over when he hugged her.

Tommy gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tighter squeeze, "Everything ok?"

"Yep. Danny's with the girls, and they kicked us out. So we're here." She smiled, practically melting in his arms.

"Who's got next round?" Walsh asked.

"Jimmy." DK replied.

Jimmy sighed, "Hit me up."

Everyone put their order in to Jimmy, and he headed over to the bar. On the way he, recruited Bridgette to come help him carry everything.

Tommy nudged Max's ear with his nose, "Can I snuggle up at your place tonight?"

She giggled, "Like I could say no to that?"

"You could." He smirked.

"But I won't."

"Let's go!" Jimmy said, loading the table up with everyone's drinks.

Max picked up her Smirnoff and smiled, "I've needed you ALL day."

A couple hours passed by, and Bridgette was twirling Max around, dancing to "I love Rock and Roll" by Joan Jett. DK noticed that the girls weren't paying attention, and he nudged Tommy, "It's getting late."

Tommy looked down at his watch, clearly nervous, "Not that late."

"Last call is in 10 minutes."

He bit his lip and sighed, "So maybe…."

DK cut him off, "Maybe you need to get off you chicken shit ass and go do what you need to do."

"Thank you…conscience."

"Just do it."

Tommy took an uneasy breath, and climbed out of the booth. His palms were getting even more sweaty after every step he took towards his destination. Finally, he arrived.

"What's up Tommy-Boy?" Bosco asked, looking over his shoulder to see him standing there.

Tommy shrugged, then sat down on the barstool next to him, "Not so much. What about you?"

"Checking out the tail. You know, the usual. What brings you into cop turf?"

"Just wondering some stuff."

For the two years that Bosco had known Tommy, that was the most half-assed answer he had EVER heard out of him. This was serious. Almost, scary, but serious.

"What's going on?" Bosco asked, straightening up.

Tommy sighed, this was it, "So…how much longer until you're drunk enough…that I can ask you to marry your sister and NOT get punched in the face?"

Bosco blinked a few times, then looked at him, "There isn't enough beer in the WORLD to get me THAT drunk."

"Oh…"

Then something shocking happened. Bosco actually smiled, "It's about damn time man."

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, and the color quickly rejoined his face, "Phew…"

"Thought you were dead huh?" Bosco chuckled.

"Oh…yeah."

"The element of surprise. Gotta love it," he replied, "So any idea on when you're actually going to ask her? So I can make sure I'm really drunk when she calls me and I have an excuse to not deal with her hysterics?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah right. I think I need even more guts to get that part going."

"What? Come on, at least you KNOW she's going to say yes. That's a given, and another reason I question her sanity on a daily basis."

"Nice." Tommy replied, sarcastically.

When DK saw Tommy actually STANDING up, and WALKING back over towards him, he knew that everything went ok. The weekend long ring shopping adventure they previously had was about to pay off.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done." Tommy said, sitting down.

"You feel better now, right?" DK chuckled.

"For sure."

"Just remind me, that when I find a girl that I want to marry, I'm dragging you ALL over the place to find a ring, just like you did to me."

"Hey, it was worth it though."

DK sighed, the ring they FINALLY decided on had Max written all over it, "Yeah, you're right."

"Order yours online." Tommy teased.

"That could work."

Their conversation was interrupted by the bartender shouting for last call.

"Time for you to peel the girls home?" DK asked.

Tommy smirked, "What a rough life I have."

DK rolled his eyes, looking up at the Yankees game while it replayed on the TV.

"Alright guys, I'm out…." Tommy started, but was interrupted by DK, "Like A-Rod to end the ballgame."

A groan came from the table, while guys watched the Red Sox celebrate their complete slaughter of the Yankees from earlier that day.

Tommy cringed looking at the score, "Ouch."

DK nodded, that was a beating.

"Hey!" Max giggled, coming up from behind Tommy, and poking at his sides.

Tommy jumped at first, then turned around and grabbed her, making her laugh harder, "Wow I got a drunk one, huh?" he smiled.

Max shrugged, and giggled, "Maybe. A little."

"A LOT." Bridgette added.

"You ready to go?" Tommy smirked, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

She sighed, "I guess…"

"Don't worry, there's always tomorrow night." Bridgette pointed out.

Max nodded, "So true…"

Once they were back at the apartment, Bridgette went next door to see how everything had gone that night. Meanwhile, Tommy followed Max while she stumbled towards her bedroom. He gave her a couple pokes and tickles from behind, making her jump and stumble a little more.

"Quit!" She laughed, falling backwards onto her bed.

Tommy shut her door and smiled, "You really don't want me to though."

Max made a pouty face, "So?"

"So…" he laughed, crawling onto the bed, and overtop of her, "So…I won't…" he smirked, poking at her sides, then starting to kiss her, "Your not…" he started, in between kisses, "Gonna pass out….are you?"

Max nodded, "Probably."

Tommy put his head down on her shoulder and laughed, "So I have to wait?"

She could only laugh, because her head was spinning totally out of control. A knock came from the door, and Tommy sat up, "Yo?"

Bridgette walked in, "Hey, just wanted to tell you guys that everything's cool next door. Nothing happened, he didn't come back."

"That's good." Tommy replied.

Bridgette motioned towards Max, "She didn't last long, huh?"

He turned his head, and saw that she was now out cold, "Guess not."

Bridgette laughed, and turned off the light, "Night." She said, before closing the door.

Hours later, Tommy was holding Max in his arms while she continued to sleep soundly. He had thought that asking Bosco earlier if he could marry Max was going to be the hard part. Now, he realized that the really hard part was asking her himself. Tommy was a nervous wreck inside. He smirked a little bit, watching Max sleep, then whispered, "Will you marry me?". Of course, the only answer was her continual breathing pattern, but it was practice.

"Ok," he sighed quietly, "Now I just need to try it when you're awake."


	5. Tommy's Greatest Fears

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! I can't thank you enough for the reviews, you guys are so awesome! Ok, so a few quick hits on this one. I'm pretty sure that the rating of this story **SHOULD** be bumped up….but I'm just going to leave it. You guys seem old enough and mature enough to handle stuff. But here's your heads up….It's getting **UGLY. Be warned**.

**Thanks to:** Both Jess', Cody and Annie, yet again…. Hehe.

**Chapter 5 - Tommy's Greatest Fears**

The next afternoon, Madison was parked on the floor in the living room, playing with the remote control. She'd look up at the TV, notice that it wasn't what she wanted, and then attempted to change the channel. Finally she gave up, and exclaimed, "I want WIGGLES!"

Max shuttered at that word, "Not yet." She replied, seeing as the four insane Australians weren't on for another hour or so.

Madison folded her arms unhappily, then took it out on her care bears. She began a care bear battle royal, smashing the stuffed animals into each other, and hurling them across the room.

Max looked up from the table, where she was writing out her bills, then shook her head, "For Christmas, she's SO getting a wrestling ring."

At the firehouse, the guys were literally on Tommy the second he came downstairs from getting changed.

"Come on, how scared were you!" Walsh asked.

"You about shit yourself didn't you?" Jimmy taunted.

Tommy looked at DK, "Mouth."

He shrugged, "It's big news man."

"So come on, did he threaten to shoot you again, or what?" Alex asked.

"He was cool." Tommy smiled.

"Shut up!" Kim exclaimed.

"Bosco? Cool? No fucking way! Those words don't go in the same sentence! What do you think we're all dumb probies or something!" Jimmy fired.

Tommy looked at DK for backup. His friend spoke up, "Nah he was cool. Didn't threaten to shoot him or anything. As you can see, the man has all his limbs in tact."

"No bruises." Alex said, examining him.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tommy chuckled.

"You getting out of bed and making it here in one piece on a daily basis is the only thing amazing about you Shannon," Lt. Johnson said, walking into the kitchen, "What did I miss now?"

"He asked Bosco last night!" Kim blurted.

Johnson blinked, "Come again?"

"If he can marry Max." Walsh explained.

Lieu blinked, and looked at Tommy, "And you lived?"

Tommy sighed, "Yes."

"Amazing." He smirked, walking back towards his office.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Alex asked.

He ran his hand over his head, "I have no idea."

"TOMMY!" Came the unison response.

"What? It's not that easy. I thought asking Bosco was hard, I'm even more scared now!"

"Come on!" Walsh replied, "You know she's going to say yes, what's the problem!"

"Because girls are all into that sentimental bullshit," he explained, walking over and pulling himself up to sit on the counter top, "I dunno what to do, or how to, or anything."

"Let's think a minute here," Kim smiled, "Max is so laid back, she probably wouldn't care if you did it over the phone….ok maybe. But you get my drift."

"You don't even have to get down on one knee," Taylor said, "Just be really simple, make it easy for you. She'll love it anyway! She's getting to marry you, everyone knows it's all she wants."

The guys nodded together, "Bingo." DK said.

"Ok," Tommy started, "So I seriously just go to her place tonight, and flat out ask her?"

"Not the second you walk in the door. Maybe lay on the couch with her or something." Kim smiled.

He thought a minute, then pulled out his phone, "So maybe this won't be so bad."

"Phone! Get it!" Madison giggled, when Max's cell phone went off.

Max smiled, then flipped open her phone, "Helloooo?"

"Hello!" Madison laughed, making her blonde curls bounce.

"What's going on for tonight?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea. What do you have in mind?" She replied, smiling brighter at the sound of his voice.

He chuckled, "You know EXACTLY what I have in mind."

Max blushed, "Shut up."

"Want me to grab a movie or something?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get off ok baby?"

Max was smiling even more, "Yep."

"I love you. "

"Love you too. Bye baby." she replied, clicking off her phone.

"I love you too! Bye baby!" Madison repeated.

"Is that funny you silly girl?" Max smiled, totally on a Tommy high. She got up to start playing with Madison, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Get it get it!" Madison exclaimed.

Max let out a small laugh as she headed to the door. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts of Tommy while she unlocked the door. Unlock the deadbolt, start to unlock the knob, then look through the peephole before opening it. It was the same routine since she had been a kid. But right after the deadbolt clicked unlocked, the door came flying open from the outside. It connected directly with her face, knocking her to the ground. As the blood poured from her nose, the door slammed shut, and Steve stood before her, "Give me my kid!"

"Fuck you!" Max shouted, trying to scramble to her feet.

Steve brought his foot up and kicked her in the face, knocking her flat, yet again. He knew that she wasn't going to give up the baby without a fight. And a fight, he brought.

Madison screamed and cried wildly, while Steve pulled Max up and strangled her against the wall, "My kid!" he demanded, tightening his grip around her neck. She managed to nod, and he let go, then started towards the screaming child.

Mustering up everything she had in her, Max went full force after him. She tackled him from behind, taking out his knees, then dove over to Madison, pushing her towards the bedroom, "RUN HIDE MADDY NOW!" She cried, "GO!"

Madison could only comply with her aunt's demand, and took off, while Max began wailing on Steve. Harder than she's ever hit anyone before, she nailed him in the face left and right. But that was short lived. He knocked her off of him, slamming her into the floor. Steve was now at the point of no return, while his face bled, and his nose was clearly broken completely. He let loose on her, while she screamed and cried, trying to fend him off the best she could. When Max's fist went up, he grabbed her wrist, then slammed it to the floor. Max felt it crunch on impact and screamed out louder.

"You're gonna be so sorry!" He growled, ripping at her clothes.

"NO NO NO!" She screamed, trying to stop while her skirt was torn, "STOP!"

Max's eyes were wide when Steve's fist went back for the last time, and they slammed shut after it connected with her cheek.

Ms. Campbell stood absolutely petrified, looking through the peep hole of her front door. She saw the familiar man slip out of Max's apartment, with Madison, holding her mouth shut. Her muffled screams could still be heard, all the way down the hallway. Once the man was out of sight, Ms. Campbell hurried across the hall into Max's apartment. She then stood horrified at the war zone that the living room now was. Blood was everywhere, and it only got worse. As she continued in, she found what she dreaded, "Oh God! Max!" She cried out, falling down next to her, "Max!" The blood continued to pour down from her face, turning the carpet into a red lake.

Pale white, and shaking profusely, Ms. Campbell grabbed the first phone she could find, and dialed 911. After hysterically rambling off the situation to the dispatcher, she hung up the phone, and did the only thing she could do. Try to stop the bleeding, pray, and wait.

When the alarm went off in the firehouse, the guys didn't pay attention to it. The first words were, "Boy 55-3,", and after that, the rest of it got blocked out. But something was different. The address echoed in Tommy's head for a minute, and he looked over at DK, who shot back the same wide eyed glance. Tommy's heart jumped up into his throat, and he sprung from the couch. Lt. Johnson was already halfway into the den, "LET'S GO!"

Jimmy, DK and Walsh felt the same surge of worry take them over, while they bolted out of the den and downstairs.

A million and one things ran through Bosco's head as he flew up the steps to Max's apartment. He could no longer feel himself running, he just knew he was getting there fast with Faith right behind him. Bursting in the door, he felt the bile rise in his throat, as he walked into his worst nightmare.

"Max!" His voice cracked, into almost a soft whisper.

"55-David we need a rush on a bus to this location!" Faith shouted into her radio, in almost a panic, while Ms. Campbell began her hysterics again, "It was that man from yesterday!"

"Ok, ma'am, come with me." Faith said, moving her away from Max, so she could get the information.

Bosco's mind raced, while he checked for Max's pulse and tried to keep himself together, "Come on Maxxie wake up," he said, moving a hunk of her blood soaked curls off her face, "Please Maxxie wake up. Faith get me something! A towel or something!"

Faith found one in the kitchen and tossed it to him. Bosco's hands were now soaked in his sister's blood, causing an overwhelming feeling of nausea to take over him, while he tried to stop some of the bleeding. He grabbed his radio and screamed, "Central where's that fucking bus!"

"They're coming Boz." Faith said calmly, hearing the sirens approaching. She finished the description from Ms. Campbell then called it in, "55-David to Central. We need ALL UNITS on the lookout for a Caucasian male, at least 6 and a half feet tall with short blonde hair. Last seen wearing blue jean shorts and a New York Yankees T-Shirt, and may have injuries to the face and nose. Suspect is wanted for kidnapping and aggravated assault on a sibling of a member of the services. Be advised the suspect has with him a 3 year old girl, blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She is wearing a pink one piece jumper. We need an amber alert on the child, name is Madison Marie Daniels. Last known location was Gramercy near 23rd and 1st. We need ALL units on the lookout."

The engine hadn't come anywhere near a complete stop yet when Tommy jumped from it. Stomping in his turnouts he bolted into the building and up the steps. His heart stopped when he entered the apartment.

"Tommy you shouldn't…" Faith started, but he blew right passed her.

"Bosco wha…?" Was all he could get out, as he hit the floor next to his girlfriend, "Max? Max?" He asked, putting his hand on the side of her face, "Ma…"

"What happened!" Taylor exclaimed, walking in with Kim.

"Oh Jesus, Max!" Kim said, ripping her bag open, while Taylor got on the floor to start taking vitals.

"Bosco let me in." Taylor said, trying to maneuver closer to Max.

The guys were standing near the front door, in shock, unable to comprehend the situation. Lt. Johnson calmly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, waiting anxiously for an answer. When he got it, he tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice, "This is Lt. Johnson I need to speak with my daughter Bridgette." After a couple minutes his daughter's cheery voice answered, "Hi Daddy what's up?"

Lieu swallowed, "Bridge, listen to me honey. I need you to get Lexi and Wendie, and get back to your place right now, ok?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just do what I said ok? I love you."

"Love you too bye."

He shut his phone, and took a deep breath, before walking inside again. When he saw that they had Max on the backboard, he waved the guys in to carry her out. She hadn't regained consciousness at all at that point.

"I'll run interference for you guys." Faith said, while Bosco climbed into the bus with Kim.

"Come on." Johnson said, waving the guys into the engine.

Tommy stopped halfway, with no color in his face.

"Hey…come on." DK said, trying to keep him going.

Tommy shook his head, put his hands down on his knees, and proceeded to vomit.


	6. Connor's Case

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**A/N:** Hello hello everyone! I'm totally stoked by all of the awesome reviews, thanks so much! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've got so much going on, it's really hectic right now. Anyway, on with the show, right?

**Thanks to:** Both Jess', Cody and Annie some more J

**Chapter 6 - Connor's Case**

This was a nightmare. There was absolutely no way possible that this was happening. Bosco sat by his sister's bedside staring at her, waiting for her to open her eyes, laugh, and giggle, "Got ya!" But, she wasn't. Her face and neck were swollen, black and blue. 10 stitches lined her face, from her left cheek down to her jawbone, and2 more now held together her bottom lip. Then there was the cast on her left arm, to fix her broken wrist. The only sign of life was her breathing, slowly. Bosco closed his eyes, and sighed, not even sure what to think anymore. When he opened them, he looked across the bed to see Tommy sitting on the other side, looking sadly at his girlfriend.

Tommy sniffled a little, and then his eyes wandered down to Max's left hand, that sat in the cast. His lip trembled when he saw the scratches and broken nail on her ring finger. The finger that was supposed to have a diamond on it, later that night. Very gently, he put his hand overtop of her cast, and ran his fingers over hers.

Back in the main entrance of the ER, the sliding doors opened and Connor bolted through, as if he was on a mission from God himself. Right up to the counter he went, catching Mary Proctor's attention, "Where are they?"

Mary pointed him up the hallway, and Connor took off.

Entering the room, he swallowed hard, "Bosco."

Bosco's head turned to see Connor and he stood up, "I'm gonna…." he started, before the tears began to fill his eyes, "How can…What the…"

"Bosco, I caught the case." Connor said.

"I gotta be in…"

"I know," Connor replied, although both of them knew Bosco wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the case, "I'll get you in. Just wait for me, ok? You can't go jumping in there guns blazing, because…."

"I know," Bosco replied, gritting his teeth, "I'm telling you now," he started, trying to keep his tears away, "I will put a bullet in him. Whether I spend the rest of my life in jail, I will put a bullet in that son of a bitch."

"Guys…" Tommy said, slowly standing up, and leaning over Max, "Hey.." he whispered gently, seeing that she was slowly starting to come around.

"Get the nurse," Bosco said to Connor, then leaned over Max's bed, "Hey…" he said calmly, as her right eye opened slowly.

Connor came back with Proctor, as Max winced some because of the pain that she was beginning to feel. Then the realization of what happened took over her, along with terrible throbbing, "The…The baby!"

"Max…" Bosco started.

"Where is sh…." she started, before letting out a yelp in agony.

"Max, just relax baby," Tommy said, gently putting his hand on the side of her head, "Relax."

Max was now crying out in a total world of hurt, while her mind raced about what happened to Madison, "Where is she Bosco?" She cried, her voice cracking in and out from the bruising of her throat.

Bosco didn't know how to answer right away, and Max read it right off his face, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Steve took her! Bosco you have to find her!" she sobbed, trying to sit up. In the process, it only hurt her worse, and she screamed out in a fit of pain.

"Max…" Tommy said, trying to keep her laying down.

Proctor stepped in, "Max, listen to me honey. Tell me what hurts, so I can help you."

"Everything…" she sobbed, "Everything," She put her head back on the pillow, while the tears continued to run down, "Bosco, find her please."

"Connor's going to. I want to stay here with you." He replied, watching Mary insert pain medication into Max's IV line.

She sniffled, "Bosco go find her. I'm ok, just go find her I want you to find her."

He started to shake his head again, but before he said anything, Max gritted her teeth, "If you love me, you'll go find her."

"Max, relax some sweetie," Proctor said, running her hand over Max's hair, "Just try and relax, let the medicine work."

She sniffled again, feeling her eyes get heavy, "Please?"

Bosco nodded to her, then watched her look up at Tommy, "Hey…."

"Go back to sleep," Tommy whispered, "I love you, ok?"

It was hard for her to nod at that moment, but Tommy knew, and he stood over her, until she was asleep again. Connor had stood by watching, and was eaten alive. It only fueled his fire more to find that prick Steve.

Quietly, he asked Bosco, "Are you coming with me?"

"You bet your fucking ass I am."


	7. My Sunshine

**The Boscorelli Bloodline - Part Deuce**

**From the desk of Laurie Lasagna:** Hey everyone, I'm back with some more. The reviews are awesome so PLEASE keep them coming, you don't know how much I appreciate them! I appreciate even more the patience you all have, because I know I haven't been updating as quickly as you probably want me to. This one is a little longer for ya…enjoy! -LL

**Thanks to:** My usual crew of editors, hehe.

**Chapter 7 - My Sunshine**

A few hours away from Manhattan, a small girl trembled in fear and continued to cry. She sat in the backseat of a strange car, with the mean man, who hurt her Aunt Max.

"You'll understand soon, Madison, I promise," Steve said from the front seat. He looked at her through the rear view mirror, "Ok?"

"No!" She cried.

"You need to stop crying honey. You're going to live with me now, and you're going to have a lot of fun ok?"

"NO!" She shouted louder, "I WANT MY MOMMY AND I WANT AUNT MAX!"

"But don't you want a Daddy?" He asked.

"I WANT AUNT MAX AND MOMMY!"

At a red light, Steve turned around and faced the little girl. There was still a few spots of dried blood from the river of it that had poured from his nose earlier, "You'll get to see them again real soon ok?"

Madison crossed her arms, "You hurt Aunt Max."

"No I didn't, she was pretending."

"NU UH!" She shouted.

Horns from behind were heard, making Steve realize that the light was green. He turned around and started to drive again, "We'll have lots of fun Madison."

"I want Aunt Max…" She continued to cry.

Steve pulled up to a mini mart-gas station and turned to face her, "Are you hungry?"

"No!" She sobbed.

He had to think for a second. He needed to get cash out of the ATM or he was screwed. They'd trace his credit card transactions, he knew that much. If he pulled out money now, by the time they got that far, he'd be long gone. But, if he brought the hysterical toddler inside the mart with him, that would throw up a red flag to anyone within 10 miles of her screaming ability.

"Ok, stop crying. If you stop crying while I go get us food, I'll take you back to Aunt Max ok?" He reasoned with the child.

Madison was young, but not stupid. She knew that sneer look. It was the one that Unckie Bosco used to try and jokingly trick her into something. Slowly she nodded, then watched him climb out of the car and walk away.

This was wrong. All wrong. Madison knew it. Even if he did say he was taking her back to Aunt Max, it was still wrong. She wasn't in her car seat. She was all alone in the car. She wasn't allowed to do either. The lap belt was so big it went across her chest, and she easily slid under it. The lock clicked open with force from her small fingers, as did the door.

"Thanks." Steve said politely, after the cashier finished his transaction. The cashier then raised his eyebrow, and the looked down at the blood on Steve's shirt. Steve caught on to this and cleared his throat, "Uh, cut myself shaving."

"Shaving what?" The cashier replied slyly, "You look like you just went 4 rounds with Rocky Balboa."

Steve could only glare, while he picked up the small bag full of snack food, and headed back out to his car. Upon arriving, his jaw dropped, and panic took over his body. Quickly scanning the area, reality took him over, "Oh…shit."

The precinct doors practically exploded open when Bosco and Connor stormed through them. Everyone who wasn't out searching, stopped what they were doing to watch both men head straight for the steps. Bosco didn't look at anyone, he didn't want to see a single sympathetic glance.

Lt. Swersky saw them coming and was halfway up from his desk when they entered, "What's the scoop?" Connor asked, closing the door behind him.

"How's Max?" Swersky asked, folding his arms tight to his chest and looking at Bosco.

"She's tough." Bosco replied.

"You know you can't be here Bosco."

"I'll take all responsibility for him Lieu." Connor spoke up.

"Which means crap, because that's basically letting me turn my back and allowing him to do his own hunt for this shit head." Swersky replied.

"Ya know what Boss?" Bosco started, gritting his teeth a little to hold back his emotions, "Max woke up, screaming and crying when she realized what was going on. The only thing she kept telling me was to go find the baby, she MADE me leave boss. I just wanna find that little girl."

Swersky let out a sigh, wondering how much of what Bosco was feeding him was the truth and how much was bullshit. He wasn't convinced until Connor added, "I was there boss, he wouldn't have left Max ya know? All she kept saying was for us to find the baby."

Swersky's nostrils flared a little bit, mostly because of the thought of Max being in that state. He knew that he was leaving his better judgment behind when he spoke, "You aren't around for any interviews if there's suspects brought in. You stay with Connor, but if he leaves this building you STAY PUT," he growled, before pointing to Connor, "And if he does leave, your badge is mine. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"Get to work."

Bridgette had herself braced for the worst, while she trekked into the Emergency Room of Mercy. Trying her best to hide her shakiness, she walked up to the counter to ask where to find her best friend.

"Bridgette!" A voice called.

She turned her head, to see DK walking towards her.

"Oh my God…" she said, doing a face paced walk right into his arms, "Where is she!"

"Up the hall, Tommy's with her, she's sleeping." He answered, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Is she ok?" Bridgette asked, as tears began to fall down her face.

"She's got a lot of bruises, and stitches on her face, and her wrist is broken…" DK stopped when Bridgette burst into a fit of sobs, and walked a few feet away.

"That son of a bitch!" She screamed, causing a few people from the ER to look her way.

Mary Proctor peaked up from the nurse's station and gave Bridgette a sympathetic look. She stood up and started walking over to her, but not before giving some of the staring bystanders a piece of her mind, "Excuse me! Don't you have more important things to do than stare at a young lady who's concerned about her friend!"

The people scattered, as Mary made it to Bridgette, "Come on sugar, just try and relax."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Bridgette cried, sitting down on a bench with Mary and DK.

"She'll be ok," Mary reassured her, "They're admitting her overnight just to keep an eye out though ok?"

She nodded, then tried to calm her nerves some.

"What about Lexi?" DK asked quietly.

"How do you think she is?" She cried, "She absolutely lost it, her parents called her doctor to get her something to calm her down. She's totally out of it right now."

He sighed, "I think it's better that she's out of it, so she doesn't remember a lot of what's going on."

Mary looked at Bridgette, "Max is right down the hallway, you can go in for however long you want, ok?"

"Thanks." She replied quietly, before Mary stood up and headed back to the nurse's station.

DK swallowed, "Is this really happening?"

"I've been asking myself that since my dad called me today," She replied, wiping her eyes, "How's Tommy?"

"Being eaten alive," He sighed, before running his hand over his hair, "I thought he was going to pass out for awhile. Now I keep looking in, just to make sure he's still there, and he doesn't try and go after that prick bastard himself."

"He's not going anywhere," She sniffled, "Not unless she's with him."

"Yeah…" DK said, bouncing the back of his heel off the bench leg, "You wanna go in?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah."

They both stood up, and slowly headed up the hallway. Bridgette's mind was going in 100 different directions, as she walked. When they got to her room, she froze at the door, "Oh man…" She whispered.

"You don't have to go in." DK said.

Bridgette shook her head, and walked inside slowly. Tommy was sitting in a chair, on the right side of Max's bed, holding her hand, and staring up at her, completely lost. If he wasn't in another realm, he would have noticed both Bridgette and DK, but he didn't until Bridgette gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"Hey…" She whispered, trying to keep herself together at the sight of her best friend.

Tommy sat up slowly, "Hey…"

"How is she?"

"She's been in and out since her brother left," He started, looking at his watch, "That was like 4 hours ago."

"It's better for her to sleep. Same with Lexi I think."

"Anything yet?" Tommy asked, hopeful.

"No," She replied, "Bosco calls every hour or so, but nothing."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "Can I wake up yet? I mean seriously."

"I keep saying the same thing."

"Hey…" DK said, motioning to the bed where Max was.

Tommy's head snapped around to see her stirring some, "Hey…" he whispered, leaning over some so she could see him.

Like before, her right eye opened slowly, then her left one only halfway because of the bruising and swelling. She swallowed hard, "Hey…."

"Don't cry ok?" Tommy said, rubbing the side of her head gently, "Just try and relax alright?"

Bridgette leaned over, "Hey sunshine."

"Did they…..find her?" Max winced.

"Not yet," Bridgette replied, "But your brother's looking ok? He'll find her."

A few tears fell down Max's face, "I know."

"Just relax baby ok?" Tommy said, giving her hand a squeeze.

She sniffled, then looked over to see DK standing behind them, "Hey Deeks."

He smirked a little then leaned over, "You alright in there?"

"A little."

He gave her a small grin, then asked, "Should I go get Proctor?"

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"Lexi?" Max asked.

"They knocked her out." Bridgette replied quietly.

"Tell her I'm sorry, ok?"

"Sorry for what!" Bridgette asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I let him take…"

"No, no you didn't." Tommy said sternly, interrupting her, "You didn't let him do anything."

"How ya feeling honey?" Mary Proctor asked, walking in with Dr. Fields behind her.

Max groaned, "Tired."

"Anything hurt?" Dr. Fields asked.

"It's all numb." She answered.

He nodded, and looked over her chart then started to explain, "This is what's going on Max. You have a LOT of bruising, mostly to your face, neck and arms. The only break is in your wrist though, none in your face, but you do have a concussion and we're going to keep you overnight for observation."

"Can I stay up for awhile?" She asked.

"Sure," He smiled, "Are you sure you're not in any pain, or discomfort?"

"No," she answered, "But I know you have me on something."

"We need to keep you calm honey." Mary replied.

"I feel like I can't think right."

"Like you need to be reacting differently, but you're just very relaxed, right?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's working," he replied, "Just let us know if you start feeling any pain again, ok?"

"Ok."

Dr. Fields cleared his throat, "Connor needs to talk to you about what happened. Not until you're ready though. We told him we'd give him a call whenever you're ready."

"No. Not yet."

"Not a problem. I'll be back in a little while to check in, ok?" He asked.

She nodded very slowly because of the pain in her neck, "Yeah."

He left the room with Proctor, then Bridgette asked, "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

At the time, Max couldn't really think of anything, and the urge to close her eyes kicked in, "Just Maddy…"

"Your brother will bring her later." Tommy replied, rubbing her hand.

Bridgette felt a little torn. She wasn't sure if Max needed her more, or if Lexi did. She did know, that there was only one way to find out, "Max, do you want me to hang here or should I go back with Lex?"

Max opened her eyes back up, "She probably needs you more."

Bridgette nodded a little, "I don't know…are you sure? I'll stay…."

"Bridge, it's fine."

She sighed, then leaned over and kissed the top of Max's head, "I'll call you later on ok?"

"Yeah." Max answered.

"I'll walk you out Bridge." DK said. She gave him a small nod,and they left the room.

"Oh Jesus," Max said, "Please tell me that my mom DOESN'T know."

Tommy smirked a little, "That was one of the first things your brother said, 'Tommy, don't call my mother.'."

She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Angela Rose was currently on a cruise with her sister, "Last thing she needs….is this interrupting her martini swigging with Aunt Betty."

"In the middle of Jamaica somewhere." Tommy said, giving her a small smile. His smile faded when he saw the tears streaking down her face, "Hey…" he said softly, reaching up and giving her hand a squeeze, "Just relax ok?"

Max sniffled and nodded a little, even though it hurt some. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Tommy they have to find her."

"I know," he said, giving her a reassuring look, "They will. You KNOW they will. Your brother will find her, ok?"

"Yeah," she answered, closing her eyes, "I feel sleepy again."

"Concussions do that," he replied, adjusting himself so he could lean up and rest his face on her shoulder. He kissed it a couple of times, and looked up at her, "I love you baby. Get some sleep ok?"

"Working on it." She replied, with a few tears still streaming down.

"Hey.." he smirked.

She opened her eyes to see his smirk which took her mind off of the pain, "What?"

"You are my sunshine…" he whispered.

Max could only give him a small grin back, and close her eyes, while he continued, "My only sunshine…."

Tommy waited a couple of minutes until she relaxed more, "You make me happy, when skies are gray."

By this time, Max had gone out cold. Tommy tried to hold back a few tears, watching her sleep, and wishing it was him laying there instead of her, "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take….my sunshine….away…."


	8. Unckie Bosco

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**From the desk of Laurie Lasagna:** Hello hello! I hope everyone had a great Turkey Day! I'd like to apologize for the delay in between chapters, but at the same time, I think everyone understands that we can't always control what goes on day to day, right? Anyway, here you go and enjoy!

**Thanks to:** My awesome editing team!

**Chapter 8 - Unckie Bosco**

"Yeah…" Bosco said, sitting at Connor's desk with the phone to his ear, "Yeah…ok….alright."

"What's up?" Connor asked, walking in.

Bosco held up his finger to Connor, then finished his conversation, "Ok Tommy, when she wakes up again, tell her I love her ok? Alright man, later."

"She's up?" Connor asked, after Bosco hung up.

"Yeah…." He replied, "She's a lot calmer and all."

Connor nodded, "So…we got a couple of hits off the Amber Alert but nothing came up solid. I have a thought to run past you though."

Bosco nodded a little, "Hit me."

"Where do baby boys go whenever they get into trouble and need to hide?"

Bosco's eyes widened a little, "Their mommy's."

"Exactly."

"You going?"

"I'll be on the air, if I get anything you'll know."

Bosco nodded, then watched his best friend exit the room.

Hanover Pennsylvania was a pretty boring town for the kids that inhabited it. Most of them actually lived outside of the town, and were only there for six hours a day when school was in session.

Eisenhower Drive was the only semi-popular strip in the town. A little over a mile long, it was lined with the basic necessities for any normal human being to survive. Wal-Mart, Panera Bread, Hanover Mall, Target and a grocery store were a few of the establishments that took pride in serving the Hanover Community.

On this particular evening Sarah Bridges and her best friend Natalie Andrews were walking out of Hanover Cinemas with a few of their friends from school.

"So," Natalie started, looking at her friends, "Did anyone else get letters from school about the new assessment tests we're getting?"

"Yes," One of the guys growled, pulling out his car keys, "11th grade, you'd think they know how smart we are by now."

Sarah shrugged, running her hand through her short blonde hair and rolling her eyes, "We should protest it."

"For real." Natalie smiled.

The conversation only lasted a few more minutes, until the reality of curfews began to kick in. After saying their goodbye's, everyone piled into their cars and headed off, leaving Natalie and Sarah alone, waiting for Natalie's mom.

"Someday I'll be allowed to drive." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

Sarah sighed, "Then I'll stop feeling sorry for you, and get my license too."

"I never said you couldn't get your license because I can't get mine," Natalie replied, going into her purse, "Real quick," she said, tugging on Sarah's arm.

"Awe, come on Nat!" Sarah whined, following her friend back behind the cinema.

Natalie looked around cautiously, realizing that the only thing in sight were a few buildings that were under construction. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her purse then lit one up.

"Killing yourself." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

Natalie shrugged, "It's either that or dying of boredom living here."

Sarah couldn't help giggle a little, "Yeah."

"When we grow up, we're so getting out of here."

"Yeah?" Sarah laughed, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere. Philly, Pittsburgh, Baltimore, someplace. It's so crappy here, come on, how many people do you know get stuck in traffic from a cow in the road!"

Sarah held her stomach while she laughed, "For real, right?"

"This place is SO…." Natalie started, but then stopped, looking ahead, "Did you see that!"

"See what!" Sarah asked. She followed where her friend was pointing, in between two new buildings that were under construction, "It's dark, I don't see anything."

"I swear…" Natalie said, tossing the cigarette and taking off through the dirt towards the buildings.

Naturally Sarah was right behind her friend, as they closed in on the job site, "Hello?" Natalie called, "Hello?"

"No one's here, Nat." Sarah said, trying to see through the shadows.

She shook her head, and began climbing through the plywood and cinder blocks "No way, I saw something."

"Jesus," Sarah said, following her friend and trying not to hurt herself, "Be careful."

Natalie flipped open her cell phone and used the bright screen as a flashlight to guide her. At an opening in the mess of construction debris, Natalie stopped and peered inside, "Oh my gosh," she gasped, crouching down so she could see inside the opening, "Hello? Are you ok in there?"

The opening was only small enough to fit a family of Cabbage Patch Kids, but inside sat a little girl, with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes, clearly scared to death.

"My name's Natalie, are you lost?"

The girl sniffled, while she hugged her knees tight to her chest and slightly rocked back and forth, trembling.

"Why don't you come out of there and we'll help you?" Natalie asked, extending her hand into the opening.

The little girl looked up slowly, "Is the bad man gone?"

"Bad man!" Sarah exclaimed, looking over her shoulder.

"What bad man?" Natalie asked.

"The bad man that took me away from my aunt."

Natalie and Sarah were not only puzzled but scared, "Ok," Natalie started, "There's no bad man, I promise. Come on out, and we'll help you ok? I know you're not supposed to talk to strangers, but I know you're in trouble, and we need to help you ok?"

She nodded, then climbed through the opening to the older girls. Natalie picked her up and carried her back through the construction zone, then placed her on the ground. Getting down on one knee, she looked at the small girl in her eyes, "What's your name sweetie?"

With her small lips trembling, she managed to get out, "Mad…Madison."

Do you know where you live at? Is it near here?"

"In New York."

"NEW YORK!" Both girls exclaimed.

"New York City!" Sarah asked.

Madison was now crying while she nodded, "I live in New York. The bad man took me from my aunt and put me in the car and drove away!"

"Oh, it's ok sweetie," Natalie said, pulling the small girl into her arms, "How did you get away from the bad man?"

Madison looked around, then pointed to the mini mart, "We stopped, and I ran."

Sarah's eyes were wide, wondering how a small girl managed to wiggle through the construction zones without a scratch on her, "Do you see him? Or the car anywhere?"

"No." Madison replied, squeezing onto Natalie.

Sarah pulled out her cell phone, then dialed 911, trying not to shake as the reality of the situation began to creep up on her. In the meantime, Natalie spotted her mother pulling into the parking lot, "MOM!" she screamed, waving at her, while they trekked over.

Natalie's mom, climbed out of the car, "What's going..." she stopped when she got a closer sight at the baby her daughter was carrying, "Oh my Lord."

"We found her mom, someone took her!" Natalie exclaimed.

"I called the police Mrs. Andrews, they'll be here any minute!" Sarah announced.

Mrs. Andrews took Madison from her daughter, and brushed her blonde hair from her face, "You're the girl on the news aren't you? Are you Madison?"

She nodded slowly, and Mrs. Andrews smiled, "The whole East Coast is looking for you."

This meant nothing to the toddler, but when she saw the police car pull up her eyes widened. Police cars meant one thing to her, "UNCKIE BOSCO!"


	9. A Please Man

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**From the desk of Laurie Lasagna:** First off, I'm so terribly sorry for the time span in between chapters! If I could I'd write all the time, but obviously it's not in the cards! Second thanks a bunch for the awesome reviews, you guys are great!

**Thanks to:** My awesome editing team!

**Chapter 9 - A Please Man**

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?"

Connor had been asked that question at least four times by Steve's mother. She was a seemingly sweet older woman, who clearly had her son late in life, "No thank you ma'am, I'm fine." Connor had a hard time deciding how such a nice lady could produce the spawn of Satan.

"So, when was the last time you heard from Steve today, Ms. Sparling?"

"Please, call me Mary," She corrected him, "I saw him very early this morning, he stopped by with my groceries."

"Has he mentioned anything to you about his old girlfriend Lexi?" Connor asked.

"Why yes he did, funny that you ask," she replied, "He told me that he's been speaking to her for the last couple of days, and that she was going to let him start to see the baby."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and today he told me that he was going to take the baby out for a few hours."

"So he said it was an agreement between he and Lexi then?" Connor asked.

"Yes."

"Did he say that he might bring her by to see you?"

"No, no he thought it wouldn't be a good idea for her to see another strange face in such a short time. He said he read it in a magazine. What is all this about anyway detective?"

Connor thought for a minute. Was this sweet old lady routine an act or sincere? There was no way to really tell, so he mustered up a fib, "Just a small mix up, ma'am. But it's very important that if you hear from your son that you call me immediately, ok?"

She nodded, and took his card from him, "Ok."

"I'll show myself out," Connor said, standing up, "Thanks."

Lt. Swersky snatched the phone up on the first ring, "Swersky…..Yeah Connor…"

Bosco's head shot up and into his Lieutenant's direction and he listened closely to the conversation, "So basically this jerk lied to his mother about everything and she thinks that Steve has permission to see the baby? Uh huh. Think she's lying? Ok….Ok. Alright I'll see you back here."

When he hung up the phone he looked at Bosco who asked, "Think she's covering for him?"

"Connor doesn't seem to think so, but if she is I'll have no guilt about locking her granny ass up."

If any more confusion could fill up Madison's small body it would pop. She saw the police car, but there was no Unckie Bosco. Now she was at a police station, and there was still no Unckie Bosco. The police officers were very nice, especially the one who carrying her over to the couch.

"Ok Madison," the officer said, helping her onto the couch and sitting next to her, "My name is Officer Chris, but you can just call me Chris, ok?"

She nodded slowly, as a lady walked over and smiled, "Hi Madison, I'm Detective Abbie," she said, pulling up a rolling chair and sitting down in front of her, "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Madison nodded, "I'm hungry."

"Ok, well how about if Officer Chris gets you something to eat, and while he's doing that I'm going to ask you some questions, is that ok?"

She nodded, and Chris got off the couch and left the room.

"Ok honey," Abbie started, glancing up at the two way mirror where her colleagues were watching her interview, "How old are you?"

"Three."

"And you live in New York?" Abbie asked with a smile.

"Yes I do."

"Do you like it there?"

"Uh huh."

"Who do you live with?"

"My mom," Madison paused, "And my Aunt Wendie."

"Ok," Abbie said, getting ready for the tough stuff, "So, can you tell me what you did this morning after you woke up?"

"I brushed my teeth." She replied innocently, getting Abbie to crack a smile.

"How about after that? After you ate breakfast, and got dressed."

"Mommy took me to Aunt Max's and I played and ate lunch."

Abbie nodded, "Did something happen after that?"

Abbie's Lieutenant who was looking through the two way mirror was intently watching the conversation. He waited patiently for the little girl to muster up her courage so she could explain her story. Looking over to his sergeant he asked, "Did you call New York?"

"They're getting through now." He replied.

Madison quietly spoke, as tears started to fall down her face, "The door knocked, and Aunt Max went to get it."

Abbie reached over for Madison's hand, "It's ok sweetie, nothing else is going to happen to you, we just need to know what happened."

In a tearful mess the toddler spit out, "The mean man came in and hurt Aunt Max and he took me! And…and…..and…" she started, gasping in between hysterics, "He hurt her bad…and, and, and, I don't never wanna see him again!"

"I know, it's alright." Abbie said, moving over to the couch and giving her a hug.

After a few minutes, Madison's tears were at ease, and Abbie asked her last question, "Do you remember anything after the man took you?"

She nodded and sniffled hard, "He put me in his car and we drove and drove. When he got out, I ran away and hid. Then the big girl founded me."

"That was very brave of you Madison," Abbie explained, "Very very brave."

Madison sniffled, "Is Unckie Bosco here? I want him to come get me."

"Who's Unckie Bosco?"

"He's a please man like Officer Chris." Madison replied pointing, as Officer Chris came back in with an apple juice and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"In New York?" Abbie asked, while Chris handed the food over to the toddler.

"Yes," she answered, then looked at Chris, "Thank you."

Chris smiled, "You're welcome."

Madison took a bite of the sandwich then looked at Abbie, "Unckie Bosco is the best pleaseman in the world."

When Connor walked back into the precinct, his mind was still on the conversation he had with Steve's mother. Bosco met him halfway down the steps, "Anything else?"

Connor shook his head, "No, mom's pretty clueless."

"God dammit." He muttered.

A knock came from the window, causing both men to look up and see Swersky on the phone, eagerly waving at them to come up.

"What's up!" Bosco asked, being first in the office.

Swersky was furiously writing on his notepad, and when he was done, he looked up at Bosco and smiled, while talking into the phone, "Sure….ok. Are you there? Hold on." He handed the phone over to Bosco, and with wide eyes he answered, "Hello?"

"UNCKIE BOSCO!" Came the reply.

Bosco had to hold onto Connor's arm in fear of falling from shock, "Maddy! Are you ok honey!"

"Can you come get me?"

"Yeah, ok I'll be right there ok?"

"Ok."

Bosco handed the phone back to Swersky, "Where, when!"

"14th precinct, Hanover Pennsylvania," He said, handing them the piece of paper he had scribbled down the information on, "They found her alone, no sign of Steve. Get going, I'll make your calls Bosco."

Both men were out the door in seconds, leaving Lt. Swersky to finish up his conversation with the Hanover Lieutenant.


	10. Cows, Amish, and Wiggles, Oh my!

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**From the desk of Laurie Lasagna:** Happy late holidays everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves and had a blast ringing in the new year! Even if you can't remember ringing in the new year….that's ok too! I hope you like this chapter, it's on a higher note than the other chapters are…..let me know what you think, even if you don't like it!

**Thanks to:** My awesome editing team!

**Chapter 10 - Cows, Amish, and Wiggles….oh my!**

Detective Abbie was now sitting at a table, holding small conversations with Madison to try and keep her occupied. The door opened and Officer Chris walked in, carrying a coloring book and some crayons, "Look what I found." he smiled.

Madison's eyes widened, "Care Bears!"

"Yep." Officer Chris replied, putting them down on the table in front of her.

Immediately, Madison flipped to the first page that she liked, and began coloring away. After a few seconds, she looked up at Abbie, "When's Unckie Bosco going to be here?"

"He should be here soon honey," she replied, "New York is a long drive."

"Is Aunt Max with him? Is she ok?"

"We don't know…." Abbie started, but was interrupted by a knock from the two-way mirror.

Madison's eyes bulged, wondering how that had happened.

"We'll be right back, ok?" Abbie said, standing up.

She nodded, then watched Abbie and Officer Chris leave the room. Madison tilted her head to the side, staring up at the mirror. Sliding off the chair, she pushed it over to the wall where the mirror was.

Abbie's Lieutenant, Eric Hopkins, was waiting for her when she walked in, "The employee who worked in the afternoon said he saw our guy walk in and buy a few things. He said he had blood on him, and claimed he cut himself shaving. We have a car description, and a better description of him now."

Abbie nodded, feeling a little bit satisfied about how the investigation was going. Before she or Officer Chris could ask any questions, Lt. Hopkins pointed behind both of them and laughed. They turned around to see Madison blowing raspberries onto the two way glass. She'd blow one, look at the lip marks she left, then giggle and do it again. Neither of them could contain their laughter, and Chris left the room to try and keep the toddler's entertainment level up.

--

Two and a half hours into the ride to Hanover, Bosco was beside himself, "Connor please go faster."

"What the hell do you want the engine to fall out! I'm doing 90!" He replied. He wanted to get there as fast as Bosco did, but there was only so much that could be done.

"We have lights and sirens, that means we can go as fast as we want." Bosco said, pointing up at the roof.

"Yeah, and we're getting there in double time, so just try and relax, alright?"

Bosco was about to mutter a smart remark to his friend, but his eyes widened, COW!" Bosco shouted, pointing straight ahead.

Connor slammed on the brakes, skidding the car sideways, and bringing it to a stop right next to the cow that was in the middle of the road. Bosco sat there wide eyed, looking at the cow that was now only 3 feet away from his side of the car, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

Connor was frozen for a second, trying to comprehend the fact that he almost slammed into a cow, "MOVE DAMMIT!"

The cow looked around, like there wasn't anything in the world going on.

"WE HAVE SIRENS! MOVE!" Bosco screamed.

Connor shook his head, and put the car in reverse then drove on the side of the road around the cow and back on their way.

"What the hell is that now!" Bosco exclaimed, pointing straight ahead at what looked like a box with lights.

"I think…" Connor started, as they got closer, "Is that a buggy?"

"A what!"

"A buggy! That's what those signs were we kept passing. They're buggy crossings."

"A what!" Bosco asked again.

"Amish, Bosco. They live here." Connor said, passing the buggy.

Bosco's head whipped around and he stared at the horse drawn buggy as it putted by, "Oh my God. Where the hell are we!"

"Pennsylvania, remember?"

"NEVER again Connor."

"Noted."

--

"Do you like the Wiggles?" Madison asked. She was now at Officer Chris' desk, spinning around in his chair.

"Hmmm," He replied, looking at Abbie for an answer, "Wiggles?"

"Uh huh," Madison replied, trying to fight off a yawn, "I like Jeff."

"Oh…" Officer Chris said, looking at Abbie for any help he could get.

"How about Captain Feather sword?" Abbie asked.

She nodded, "Aunt Max likes him. She chases me with the dusty feather and pretends to be him."

"Dusty feather?" Abbie asked.

"Uh huh," Madison answered, "To clean the tables."

"Feather duster." Chris smiled.

Madison nodded again, then reached onto Chris' desk and took his hat, and put it on her head, "Ooooooohhhh." She smiled.

"Can we keep her?" Officer Chris asked, "She's more fun then anyone else here."

"I am?" Madison asked, looking up. As she looked up the hat fell over her eyes, "Uh oh."

"Madison!" A voice called.

Bosco and Connor had just walked in the door, and were immediately pointed to where Madison was.

The hat flew off Madison's head as she jumped out of the chair and ran. The entire time she cried, "UNCKIE BOSCO!"

Bosco met her midway and grabbed her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. The officers standing around the room clapped and smiled, while Connor breathed out a giant sigh of relief.

"Are you ok!" Bosco asked, pulling her away a little and checking her over.

She nodded and was on the verge of crying, clearly from being tired, "I want my nap."

"Never thought I'd hear that." Bosco smiled.

Connor smiled, "Don't worry kiddo, you have a LONG ride home to sleep through."


	11. Does a peaceful sleep exist?

**The Boscorelli Bloodline Part Deuce**

**From the desk of Laurie Lasagna:** Hey everyone! Ok, so this update took way too long, I know I'm sorry! School sucks, eh? So, I noticed for some reason after I upload a chapter, some of the question marks actually come up as exclamation points….so if you read a sentence and it looks weird, that's why. I'll try and figure that one out. Here's the latest, lemme know what you think, I LOVE the reviews, thanks so much!

**Lots of love:** Jess, Cody, Jessie, Mims and Annie.

**Chapter 11** - Does a peaceful sleep exist?

------

Two days had passed and although Steve was in the wind, his victims had to start piecing their lives back together. Max and Bridgette's apartment was still a demolition site. Lt. Johnson helped his daughter to try and get it straightened up, but a lot of the stains weren't going anywhere. It took some serious decision making, but it came down to Tommy taking a little time off from work, and having Max stay with him.

"I think it's a good idea for now," Bridgette said quietly to her dad, while he helped her rip up pieces of the carpet, "I don't think she should come back here yet."

Lt. Johnson nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

Next door, Madison didn't really understand what had happened yet. She was only upset at the fact that she wasn't able to see her Aunt Max. They weren't allowing her to because they thought it would scare her half to death. Lexi still had the shakes, and was taking a mild dosage of medication to keep her nerves at ease. She didn't do anything or go anywhere without Wendie with her and Bosco knowing where she was at.

Bosco and Connor had barely slept at all. They traced every lead they came up with to try and track down Steve. Their very last lead came up empty, leaving both officers feeling defeated and bitter.

"We'll find his ass," Connor said, not wanting to pick up another case until this one was closed, "We will."

Bosco rubbed his eyes and nodded, "How am I supposed to sleep?"

"I dunno," Connor replied, sitting back in his chair, "When I finally fall asleep I'll let you know."

----

Another day had slowly passed, and Madison couldn't take it anymore, "Mommy!" she said firmly, marching over to the table where Lexi and Wendie were sitting, "I want Aunt Max! I miss her!"

Lexi and Wendie exchanged a look, then Lexi sighed and picked up the phone.

Tommy was shaken from his thoughts when his phone rang. He had been leaning against his bedroom door frame watching Max sleep soundly in his bed. In all honesty he hadn't moved from the spot in hours.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hey sweetie," Lexi replied, "What's going on?"

The exhaustion in his voice was evident when he answered, "Nothing, she's sleeping."

"Pain meds still keeping her out?"

"Yeah, for the most part," he sighed, "She was up for a couple hours and we watched a little TV."

"She still throwing up?"

"Not as much."

Lexi sighed, "It'll stop…"

Tommy rubbed his eyes, "Yeah."

"So…do you feel like any company?"

He was quiet for a second, "Actually, yeah."

"I think Maddy just needs to see her." Lexi said.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Ok, well we'll see you soon."

"Hey." Lexi said, poking her head into Bridgette and Max's apartment a few minutes later.

Bridgette and Lieu looked up, "What's up?" Bridgette asked.

"We're gonna go to Tommy's…he needs some company."

"Ok," Bridgette nodded, "We're almost done, so I'll catch up with you guys."

"You can go," Lieu said, "I'll finish putting the rest down."

Lexi walked in and looked at the patches of carpet they were replacing, "Can't even tell…" she said quietly.

"That's what we were aiming for," Bridgette replied, standing up and dusting herself off, "Lemme get my stuff."

While they waited for Bridgette, Madison peered into the apartment. Lieu gave her a small wave and a smile but she screamed, "UNCLE LIEU WATCH OUT!"

Everyone jumped and Lieu looked to see nothing but Bridgette coming out of her room. Madison clung to Wendie's leg and cried, "The bad man's in there!"

Lexi let out a sigh of relief and picked her daughter up, "He's gone remember sweetie?"

Madison gripped Lexi tightly as Lieu walked out, "It's just me!" he smiled.

"Where's the man?" She sniffled.

"He's all gone remember?" Bridgette said, "It's just me and silly ol' Uncle Lieu."

"He's not coming back. He'll have to deal with me." Lieu smirked, putting up his dukes and giving her a tough guy face.

"I wish you was here the day he was." Madison pouted.

Lieu gave her a small grin then looked at Lexi, "Are you going to…"

"She goes tomorrow." Lexi said, cutting him off. She knew that Madison needed some type of therapy after the ordeal and she wasted no time setting it up.

"You ready to go?" Bridgette asked.

Madison nodded, "I wanna see Aunt Max."

"Can I get a Maddy kiss first?" Lieu smiled pointing to his cheek, "Right there?"

She smiled and nodded, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Lieu smiled and held his chest, making Maddy giggle, before the girls were off.

"Remember that Aunt Max is sleeping ok?" Lexi said while they walked to Tommy's door, "You can't wake her up."

"I know," Madison replied quietly, "She needs to sleep."

Wendie walked in first then turned to Maddy, "Shhhh."

Madison nodded and they walked the rest of the way in.

Bridgette's eyes widened when she saw Tommy, "No offense babe but you look like hell."

He looked up from the table but couldn't come up with anything to say. The bedroom door was cracked open a little and Lexi walked over carrying Madison. She opened the door a little bit more then whispered, "See? She just needs to sleep ok?"

Madison nodded then asked, "Can I give her a Maddy kiss?"

Lexi thought for a second, then put her daughter down, "You gotta be very easy."

Madison crept over very slowly to the side of the bed that Max was on. Her eyes widened a little bit seeing the bruising and swelling on her face. Leaning over onto the bed, she gave Max a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Aunt Max."

There was no response from Max and Lexi said, "Come on Maddy, let her sleep."

She left the room, and Lexi brought her over to the couch, "Can you watch Spongebob for awhile so we can talk to Uncle Tommy?

Madison nodded, then turned her attention to the TV.

"Why don't you sleep now?" Wendie asked Tommy, "Go crash."

"Every time she moves, I wake up," he replied, "It's like I'm afraid she'll break or she won't be there or something."

"Anyone else having nightmares?" Lexi asked.

"That too." Tommy replied.

"Ditto." Bridgette grumbled.

Wendie nodded then said, "Tommy you gotta sleep. You're not going to be any good to anyone if you don't sleep at all. You were awake the entire time at the hospital, you need to rest."

"Bosco calls…then Connor calls….then DK calls….….and if I don't pick up they freak out a lit…"

"Then we'll answer the phone." Bridgette said firmly.

"What's Bosco doing?" Wendie asked.

"Him and Connor are living at the precinct. Honestly I don't think he wants to be over here…."

"He's pretty sick over it," Bridgette said quietly, "Ya know?"

Lexi sighed, "He knows you're taking care of her Tommy."

"Which you need sleep for," Wendie said, "Go pop some Tylenol PM and hit the couch. We'll be here ok?"

"What about Maddy?" Tommy asked, looking towards the couch. He blinked, "Maddy!"

The girls turned to the couch to find it empty. Lexi sprung from the chair with her heart racing a hundred miles a minute. Bridgette, like always used her common sense instead of her panic button and went for the bedroom. She smiled when she saw that Madison had tucked herself into bed next to Max. Max subconsciously wrapped her arm around her and they were both sound asleep.

Bridgette grinned, "Right here."

They all looked into the bedroom, and smiled a little.

Lexi let out a sigh of relief, "Tommy go to bed."

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm on it."


End file.
